Would You Wrather Have a Hippo?
is the second episode in Season 1 of Coop and Cami Ask the World. It aired on October 19, 2018 to 0.59 million viewers. Synopsis Cami's chances of winning the class election for social chair are at stake when Cooper accidentally reveals that she still sleeps with her childhood stuffed Hippo named Ho-ho during one of their live segments.Disney Channels' New Family Comedy 'Coop and Cami Ask the World' Set to Premiere Friday, October 12 Disney-ABC Press, August 17, 2018. Plot During a Would You Wrather? live stream, a question about keeping a friend's embarrassing secret comes up. Coop tells Cami and Fred that he doesn't have any embarrassing secrets on them and asks if they have any on him. Cami mentions a bunch of weird things that Coop does - like his baby snack obsession. To her surprise, Coop confidently embraces them, saying that they're not embarrassing secrets; they're just weird things he does - like how Cami still sleeps with her stuffed hippo, Ho-Ho! Cami is embarrassed because she doesn't want the Wratherheads finding out that she still sleeps with a stuffed animal. Cooper doesn't think it's a big deal because nothing really embarrasses him. So, Cami tries to do damage control by lying to the viewers that she doesn't sleep with Ho-Ho anymore; and that she is, in fact, carrying that stinky hippo so that she can donate said toy to Ollie's class toy drive. At school, Cami is stressed because she is running for social chair against her arch-rival, Minty Matheson. Her part-time assistant, Pam can't help because she is out of town for her mom's wedding. To make things worse, Cami finds out that Coop actually donated Ho-Ho to Ollie's class toy drive since he thought Cami was serious about it. Coop mentioned that since Ho-Ho was too smelly, he asked them to throw her in the trash if no kid wants her. So, Cami secretly goes to look for Ho-Ho in the trash bins but no luck. The stress of losing Ho-Ho and the elections leads Cami into a downward spiral. She starts oversleeping or not sleeping at all. She drinks too much cocoa than she can handle. She even starts hallucinating during school hours. She becomes a total mess. Minty takes advantage of Cami's meltdown to advance her campaign for social chair. She tells the voters that Cami doesn't even respect them enough to show for the campaign. Coop and Fred step in to campaign for Cami but without much success. Eventually, Cami admits to Coop that she needs Ho-Ho to function. Coop tries to help by getting her another stuffed hippo but Cami shreds it instantly because it is not Ho-Ho. While Coop and Cami are trying to figure out what to do, they get a video call from Minty who reveals that she's the one who took Ho-Ho from the trash bins. She tells them that she would gladly give her back if Cami stood during the campaign speeches and said, "I'm a teeny-weeny baby, who needs her wittle wovey back" in a baby voice. Cami doesn't want to take the deal because it means embarrassing herself in front of her classmates and prospective voters. However, with Cooper's encouragement, she decides to do it. She stands in front of the class and says that being a leader means knowing your weakness. And she knows that she needs the stuffed hippo. So, she asks for the hippo in a baby voice just like Minty demanded. Minty gives Ho-Ho back and tries to mobilize the class to laugh at Cami. But Coop stands up and says that he also has a lovey. He shows them Action Pete, the action figure that he got from Ollie. This leads other students to admit that they still have their baby security items as well. They all end up cheering for Cami - at Minty's disappointment. Cami wins the social chair election with a landslide. Back at home, Coop wants to celebrate with Cami but notices that Cami has already fallen asleep with Ho-Ho. ---- Meanwhile, after learning that Ho-Ho is gone, Jenna is glad because she's been trying to get rid of that stinky stuffed hippo for years. The talk about childhood loveys causes Charlotte to remember her "Miss Fancy Pants" doll. She says she would still have it if it weren't for the robbery. Apparently, robbers broke into the Wrather house and the only thing they stole was Miss Fancy Pants. Jenna had told Charlotte that she chased the robbers down the street in an unsuccessful effort to get Miss Fancy Pants back. To show appreciation for her mother, Charlotte offers to watch over Ollie for the day. Charlotte takes Ollie to the front yard to show him that nature can just be as fun as playing games. She demonstrates by taking a bite out of a blackberry but it tastes so terrible that she has to spit it out. Ollie helps by giving her a napkin to clean up. It turns out the napkin is actually Miss Fancy Pants' fancy pants. Charlotte becomes suspicious that Miss Fancy Pants might be buried in the yard. She starts digging up; and recovers all the parts of the doll. She realizes that her mother lied to her. After putting Miss Fancy Pants together, Charlotte goes to confront her mother for lying to her that there was a robbery when in reality she's the one who took away the doll because she hated it. Jenna admits that she did it. Charlotte then uses the guilt to start asking her mother for favors. Cast Main Cast *Dakota Lotus as Cooper Wrather *Ruby Rose Turner as Cameron Wrather *Olivia Sanabia as Charlotte Wrather *Albert Tsai as Fred *Paxton Booth as Ollie Wrather *Rebecca Metz as Jenna Wrather Recurring Cast *Reece Caddell as Minty Matheson Guest Cast *Jaylin Fletcher as Male Student *Leah Gold as Female Student *Amy Tolsky as Ho Ho Worker Continuity * Cami wins the Social chair in this episode. She is first seen chairing the Social committee in Would You Wrather Lose a Luau?. Trivia *The episode was released on DisneyNOW and Disney Channel YouTube on October 12 after the series premiere. *Pam, Cami‘s intern, is absent in this episode because she is at her mom's wedding. *It is revealed that Cooper likes to eat baby food. *Cooper accidentally reveals Cameron still sleeps with her stuffed animal. *In this episode, it is revealed Jenna buried Charlotte’s baby doll, “Miss Fancy Pants”. *Fred having a ventriloquist doll may be a reference to Robbie Shapiro’s from Nickelodeon, television series, Victorious. *Cameron tells everyone about her stuffed animal, Ho Ho. *Ollie has two tablets. Gallery References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2018